


Evan Does Ballet (much to connors delight)

by cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette



Series: Ballerina!Evan [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, My First AO3 Post, connor is a good brother, connor is suprised, cute fluff, evan is a ballerina, probably some dance terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette/pseuds/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette
Summary: connor finds out that evan does ballet and thinks its the best thing in the world





	Evan Does Ballet (much to connors delight)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 post  
> so the format probably sucks  
> so until i get a bit more used to this  
> my works are gonna be real shit kay  
> hang in there buddy  
> itll get better soon  
> hopefully  
> maybe

 

**Connor was lost** . Irrevocably, completely, lost.

 

Technically, it wasn't  _ his  _ fault, his sister just didn't give him clear directions.

He could find her jazz auditorium on his own, just fine, though.

He would never ask one of the many people he saw roaming the halls for directions, no, he was a  _ man. _

 

Still, he didn’t know where the fuck to go.

 

As he wandered through the huge building, he thought he caught sight of familiar blond hair and a blue striped polo, but dismissed it, because his boyfriend had nothing to do with the arts, why would he be here?

 

Connor briefly remembered that Evan had had a crush on his sister, Zoe, but he doubted Evan would risk talking to people in an unfamiliar building just to see her jazz concert. Plus, Evan had told him many times (while blushing profusely) that he loved Connor and only Connor. God, Connor loved Evan so much.

 

But now was not the time to be incredibly gay, nope not at all. He had about ten minutes to magically find the jazz room. Fan-fucking-tastic.

 

Connor stopped aimlessly walking when he heard music. He wasn’t sure that it was exactly  _ jazz _ music, but hey, maybe the people playing could point him in the right direction? He was getting pretty desperate.

 

Pushing the heavy doors open, Connor came across a practically empty auditorium, save the group of ballet dancers seemingly practicing steps to The Nutcracker. Obviously in the wrong room, Connor was just about to turn right back around when one of the ballet dancers started looking real familiar. He couldn’t place where, but he swore he recognized that slightly pudgy face, and the fluffy blond hair. He sat in the far back, mesmerized by the dancer’s graceful movements. All his steps were so fluid, so professional. He felt like he was stuck in a never ending trance, that is, until another dancer stopped the music, and pointed straight at Connor.

 

“EVAN! ISN’T THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND?!” The dancer shouted.

 

_ ‘What...the...FUCK’ _

 

Suddenly, that dancer he was transfixed by turned his startled gaze towards the direction the second dancer was pointing at.

 

Even as far away as he was, Connor could see clearly recognize Evan’s eyes widening dramatically, a sharp breath being drawn, a dark red tinting his cheeks and finally, him screaming, “CONNOR WHAT-YOU’RE HERE-WHY-WHO-WHAT THE FUCK-WHY ARE-”

 

Evan started breathing faster, dropping to his knees onto the wooden stage. Connor was in so much shock from the realization that Evan was a  _ fucking ballerina  _ that he almost didn’t react when Evan crumpled. Quickly regaining his senses, he raced over to Evan, who was being comforted and held by the other dancers.

 

They all stepped aside, however, when Connor approached, the man himself jumping onto the stage and cradling Evan. Connor told Evan to breathe, gently patting his back and holding him. Evan himself was near hysterical, gripping onto Connor, crying into his shirt. Eventually, about a minute or two later, Evan calmed down enough to face Connor.

 

Connor caressed Evan’s face with one of his hands, the other still gently gripping his waist, and asked in a soft voice, “How come you never told me about this, Evan? I would have loved to see you dance.”

 

Evan looked ashamed, maybe of himself? He looked down, then back up at Connor, “I-I was afraid t-that you would think I’m...I’m too girly or silly and you’d b-b-break up with me and then I’d be all alone again because why would anybody l-love me? Y-You probably hate me now, don’t y-you, of course you would, w-why wouldn’t you?” He nearly started crying again, but Connor captured any remaining self-deprecating words in a firm but gentle kiss, trying to show his endless love for Evan not just through words.

 

Evan gasped a bit, and his cheeks reddened even further when he heard his dance mates go “awhhhh they’re kissing!”, but melted into the kiss nonetheless.

 

“I could never hate you, Evan, I love you so, so much! I’m not angry that you didn’t tell me about this either, I know you’re still insecure. But please, let’s not keep any secrets between us? I know I can trust you with anything, and i want you to know that you can trust me with anything, too. I really really love you Ev, but I’m kinda supposed to be at Zo’s jazz concert, and she’ll already be mad that I was late, so could you point me in the direction of the jazz room?”

 

Evan grinned, pecking Connor’s cheek, before accepting Connor’s help in getting up.

 

“I love you too, Con. And by the way, the jazz room is literally right next door.”

 

Now that he thought about it, he did hear light jazz music coming from opposite the stage.

 

Goddamnit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really bad  
> Im sorry  
> Keep in mind  
> This is my first connor x evan fic  
> And i did write it pretty hastily  
> Ill try and do better next time  
> Thanks for reading >.<


End file.
